battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Warden Moves On
"The Warden Moves On" is a Season 3 thread written February 15, 2015. Summary Full Text Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegiti stared down at the synthetically made body lying on the table. “So this is it…” he breathed. “Your new body.” he reached down, fusing the contract onto the the hand of the life sized doll. The boy sighed. “Once you go into it the contract will be fulfilled…” he lowered his head. “Go…” '''The Warden: '''The Warden stirred within him and looked down at her body, wanting so badly to escape the vicious cycle of possession, and yet…not wanting to. Something throbbed within her and she turned her mind to the young, scarred boy, manifesting in his vision and appearing before him in the form she took when residing within his mind. Her black eyes flicked up to his and tightened with pain. '''So you…you do not need me any longer? '''she said tentatively. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit opened his mouth for a sharp reply, but her eyes…they reminded him so much of his own. He swallowed the words. “No…uh…no I’ll be fine. Haddock would never allow me to get close enough to guard him knowing you were right there. It uh…and besides, that’s a new present isn’t it? You ought to try it out.” Stonegit wanted to be rude, and cruel to the Warden for what she had done. But he just couldn’t. She had saved his life, Haddock’s life, given him sight, talked to him. The thought of what she did to Haddock made him sick, but so did the thought of treating her poorly. Stonegit thought he was an idiot. This demon had done more bad than good. And yet here he was, pitying her. No…He could not subject her to the same bitter taste of unforgivenss that he himself had only just recently received. “I bet it’ll be comfortable.” he added quietly. '''The Warden: I’m sure it will be. She locked her jaw and stared at the ground, swishing her tails. She was so tall next to him, she idly realized. Too tall. The Warden got to her knee in front of him, still looking him in the eye, and bowed her head slightly. My apology stands, Stonegit. I can only dream of receiving your forgiveness…perhaps not now, but sometime in the future. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit clenched and un-clenched his fists, his teeth pressing together, and then he exhaled, lowering his head. “Woodchuck I…I just can’t get over what you did to him, or even why, but…what you did for me, personally. Well…I can’t forget that either. I mean, it’s not ok. But,” he sighed. “But one day, after I have some time, after all this is over…I’m sure that I’ll.” he swallowed. “Just give me some time Woodchuck…and don’t stay away for too long.” '''The Warden: I agree, it was not justified by any means and I refuse to excuse myself. Take whatever time you need to heal, little one. '''She cocked her head and tilted his chin up. '''And if you’ll permit me…there is something I would like to tell you. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit huffed a small laugh. “You’re not going to stab me in the heart are you? Because I’ll have you know I’ll probably just come back again and pull your tail…” he shrugged. “Well go on, what is it you need to tell me?” '''The Warden: I feel that I owe it to you, and this is long overdue, but… Her voice stuck; the Empress’ warning rang in her mind, but she ignored it. My name is Nalaagura….Nalaagura Ep’ha. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit starred up at her. “Well then…Nalaagura…I wish you well. And, please do remember humans do not live as long as demons. So don’t go waiting half a century before checking in.” he hesitated, his feet shuffling, and then he hugged her. “Good by woodchuck…I am still rather cross at you.” he said, pressing his forehead into her chest. '''The Warden: '''The Warden exhaled and hugged him back, creating the sensation of form as real as she could make it so it was as though they were really hugging. She clutched a hand to the back of his head, almost furious at herself for the warmth flushing through her, but for some reason she did not mind any longer. '''I haven’t forgotten, dark-eyes. And her tone spoke of more reflection on the subject than she cared to admit, referencing a dark, distant future where the members of the rebellion died off one by one, until there were only immortals left to roam the ashes of the humans. But Nalaagura shunted all of those thoughts aside and squeezed him, embracing his mind as much as she did his body and intertwining their emotions. I love you, little one, '''she whispered. '''Please do not get any more scars while I’m gone. And then, unable to bear the contact any longer, she stepped away and slipped into her new body, filling every muscle and tendon and ligament with her essence and slowly withdrawing every root of her consciousness from Stonegit’s mind until there was a sharp snap and her anchored link broke. She opened her eyes and sat up, taking in a deep breath and glancing down at herself. "Violet." 'Her hand ran through her insubstantial hair, which was a strong mix of purple tinged with indigo, when previously it had been a violent scarlet. '"Mother was right…the color changed…" Shaking herself, Nalaagura looked down at Stonegit.' "You can count on me to return, should you ever need assistance."' Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '”It’s Ragnorok Woodchuck,” Stonegit said with a shrug, rubbing his arm, taken aback by the Warden’s strong spoken affections. “I may be calling you sooner than you think. We’ll need all the help we can get…” '''The Warden: "And I shall be there. If your king will allow it, that is." '''Nalaagura’s mouth turned up in a smirk and she turned to leave the room, unconsciously flexing her joints. '"And if I cannot come quickly enough, ask Tezzeret about the Archon. I may not trust that scumbag entirely but I trust him enough, and so does Tezz." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I will…" Stonegit said. "Good bye…Woodchuck. I…" he smiled, and he figured, loving someone and still being mad at them was something that could happen. "I love you too." '''The Warden: '''Nala smiled genuinely and nodded back, and then she ducked out of the library and closed the door with a “bang” of finality. Related Threads Category:Season 3 Category:Events